This invention relates to an earth terminal for electrical equipment.
The operation of a conventional earth terminal for electrical equipment is complicated. It does not fit around a ground pin reliably, and there is the possibility that it will come off unexpectedly. In addition, the contact resistance between the earth terminal and the ground pin is unstable. In the production of such an earth terminal, it is necessary that the material be subjected to a milling process, a process for making a positioning bore therein, a tapping process, and so on. Accordingly, it is difficult and expensive to manufacture such an earth terminal.